(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of assisting a driver in driving an electric vehicle in a more eco-friendly manner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for assisting a driver in driving an electric vehicle in a more environmentally friendly manner based on 3-dimensional road information.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, as oil prices have begun to rise due to depletion of energy resources, the interest in environmentally-friendly driving habits has also increased in an effort to aide in protecting the environment and saving energy resources.
To meet these upcoming demands, electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles have been developed and commercialized in automobile industry. In addition, various driving systems and driving equipments using environmentally-friendly driving conditions, habits and features has also begun to immerge in this up and coming market.
In addition, drivers have begun to alter their driving habits or actions to aide in driving efficiency, e.g., setting the cruise control, avoiding quick starts and stops, etc. However, eco driving techniques which minimizes gas exhaust and operate the vehicle on economical fuel consumption consistently cannot be achieved only through the development of vehicle hardware or changes in driving habits. That is, drivers cannot consistently maintain an environmentally friendly driving style due to unexpected variables such as unintentional driving habits of the driver and traffic situations even when the driver understands how to achieve a more environmentally friendly driving style.
Therefore, a system of assisting a driver in achieving optimal eco-driving by providing the driver with information in real-time that is based on road information, vehicle information and driver information is necessary.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.